


Namjoon's Handbook of Peculiar Mushi

by sheepwell



Category: Mushishi, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Mushi (Mushishi)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepwell/pseuds/sheepwell
Summary: Your favourite Mushi master Namjoon's special journal finally gets into your hands. It's the one that describes the most peculiar and rare Mushi he's met in his life. The one that includes sidenotes and anecdotes you are especially elated to see.





	1. Page 01 - Uncertainty

Yoongi-hyung and I are similar in some ways. He gifted me a handbook. Knowing how writing helps him relax, I should accept his advice. I still need to decide what I want to write about.

 

\- Kim Namjoon


	2. Page 02 - Inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mushishi = Mushi master

Today, I heard it again. I’ve had heard of the melody in the past but never seen the Mushi. I am confident in my hardworking abilities and intelligence to study all Mushi that exist, but Mushi are like people: different, unique, individual, never seen before. While you study their behaviours and find categories, there will always be the minority that stands out.

I didn’t touch this notebook for a month now, but it still rested in the medicine box that I take with me on my regular travels. I take good care of my books; the travel still marks them with long roads and cases that they accompany me on. This handbook, however, seems to have smoothened out on the matte pages more than previously. Odd Mushi I don’t encounter so often, but I want to document them. Now that I find this notebook’s essence quite odd too, this may be a sign. I want to help people, watch Mushi, see time flow in virtue of both energies, and I might’ve found a pleasure that I could entertain my thoughts with; peculiar Mushi. I think I’m a simple person with very much of luck to be born into the position of a Mushishi in these peaceful times. I want to challenge myself, not grow into blinding vainness.

I may fill this book with all the Mushi I will find until the day I retire – Mushi that are peculiar and co-exist with equally peculiar people I will meet throughout my travels.

And someday, the person who needs it the most shall find my handbook.

Hello, friend. It’s great to meet you. You humble me upon giving my work a chance, I hope you will like what you read, see what is written. I’m a bare Mushishi that is about to share everything: from bravery to beauty, love – things we walk away from.

 

\- Kim Namjoon


End file.
